Seismic exploration has long been an important part of hydrocarbon drilling and production processes. Various seismic sources may be used in the field, such as dynamite, “thumper” trucks, air guns, and other noise sources. Acquisition of seismic signals may be performed using geophones, hydrophones, and the like. By processing the acquired seismic signals, greater understanding of various qualities of geologic formations may be achieved.
Exploration companies desire to reduce computational time associated with processing seismic data in the field and to enhance the understanding of geologic formations based on processed seismic data. Seismic simulation or modeling is an important step in exploration geophysics. For example, seismic simulations may be performed using data which has been obtained by way of one or more historically performed seismic surveys to identify the best layout of geophone arrays and locations of seismic sources for targeted seismic exploration.